I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of selectors of numbers and symbols by random chance, particularly for games of chance such as lottery and for decision-making on a chance basis.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a wide variety of games of chance. Dice are a particularly well-known game of chance that are used also for decision-making on a chance basis. Cards are another. Roulette wheels are still another. Recently, however, the use of a lottery system for obtaining income by state and local governments has become popular. Owing to very high returns to very few winners of state-government lotteries, some professional mathematicians and others familiar with probability of random occurrence of number combinations have been motivated to, compete with, and have been able to beat, the public in selection of winning combinations of numbers. This invention, however, provides a better mechanism and method than any other known system for selecting winning lottery numbers. It gives those who use it a better opportunity to win than with expensive and time-consuming professional selection methods. Further, it is inexpensive to produce and can be used simply and conveniently by the general public. Lottery can become again an equal-opportunity activity.